First Snowfall in Storybrooke
by Wondermorena
Summary: AU post Neverland storyline, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin spend the weekend away from everyone in their own little world
1. Chapter 1

**This plot bunny is part of a cover bunny contest for the OUAT Fanfiction and Creation Group. The one who is charge of it is u/4424399/Emilie-Brown who also is responsible for the cover. You don't have to be a member of the group to participate so totally check it out have fun. **

**All things **_**Once Upon A Time **_**are owned by ABC and Adam Horowitz & Eddie Kitsis**

**Chapter 1**

Belle wasn't sure how the evening would turn out in the beginning after hearing Neal asked to come over for dinner as a way to fully be better acquainted with her. They had met before but it was Lacey and that was an experience she would soon forget bit she had hoped her step son had not thought she was some kind of trouble making gold digger. Luckily though after the events of Neverland, things became more at ease in Storybrooke where the Charmings begun to deal with their internal problems on their own leaving her and Rumple more time to be alone without the possibility of being interrupted and Neal began spending time with Henry (and at times Emma) leaving Emma with time to have dates with Hook although him and Neal were still fighting over her affections but not to the point where swords have to be drawn out in the middle of main street. For tonight, Belle wanted to make the best impression on Neal partially because she wanted to help the situation no longer be awkward between him and Rumple but also she hoped he would accept her in her life as well. This left Belle while getting ready a nervous wreck as she tried to find her favorite navy blue pumps matching her turtleneck dress that went up to her knees with a black belt. Rumple could not help but enjoy seeing how his true love who was always cool as a cucumber becoming a frantic over trying to look as nice as possible in front of his son. He loved Belle incredibly that he still was not sure how it was possible for them to be at this point in their lives when only a few weeks ago, they were saying goodbye to each other on the Storybrooke docks as he went off to Neverland expecting to die.

"Try looking on the shoebox under the dresser" Rumple pointed to their wardrobe on the far left of the bed in giving a little purple light onto the second bottom drawer in which Belle opened it to find the shoes she was looking for.

"Thank you, if it's not a book then I am not sure where anything is at" Belle continued to act nervous putting her shoes on as Rumple went over to her holding onto as tightly as he could giving her a chaste kiss.

"It will be fine, Bae is not going to have a problem with you because of your footwear."

Hoping to set her at ease left her she saw his smile giving her the ability to believe him when normally their situations were the ones in reverse. "I want tonight to be a good start for the both you, after all that has happened there is a lot of work to be covered and if there is anything I can do to help then let me know" Rumple could see how hopeful Belle began to be as they started to hug and went downstairs.

Dinner was going off without any problems, Neal had not yet set foot into the salmon estate so he and Belle were basically exploring around as he began to see the trinkets and style were almost as they were in the drawings he saw of the Dark Castle in Henry's book. They all were able to chat about basically anything that came to mind as Neal started to explain to them how the outsider world viewed their persona leaving Rumple become shocked a few times over the idea that he is considered furry with horns rather than his infamous scales and grotesque teeth. Belle began to laugh as she started to explain the play _Peter Pan _from what she heard in Emma's words he is was literally a silly crocodile who would stalk Captain Hook to the point where Hook was afraid of his own shadow. Despite hearing Pan was the hero, that piece of information left both Rumple and Neal chuckling as they both had at least one realization where despite all the pirate has done for them in Neverland, he was still not a favorite person of theirs.

Later they started to have some wine in the sitting room which Neal could not help but feel a little jealous over his father as he saw how close he and Belle were. They were sitting so close together not able to keep their eyes off each other which reminded him of a time when Emma would look at him this way. He knew there may have been a long way to repair the damage he has done to Emma but it still heart to see how she would react differently to him in contrast on how she was with Hook. It still made him happy to see how happy they were and in some way gave him hope there might be a future with him and Emma if someone like his father could find someone. Their night of enjoyment became interrupted as a phone began to ring. Neal check to see if it was his but the tune of _Human Again _rang loudly in the background leaving Belle jumping out of the couch to pick it up much to her horror.

A few seconds later Belle came back to the room being annoyed but worried Rumple might have to kill whoever called him. "So sorry but Ruby had another fight with Victor so Ariel and I have to go help her cheer up for a little bit" This was not how she wanted to spend the night and every instinct told her to just make up some excuse as she could."

"Can Snow or Emma help her out?" Neal knew the dates of his father and Belle being interrupted were infamous gossip and tried his best not to laugh that he was witnessing one with the reactions he would have never expected.

"Unfortunately Ariel and I are better informed of the situation with Victor plus she is on her way to the apartment and I have the keys. It will only be for a few hours, really really sorry to be leaving" she went to get her coat as the two men got up to see her off. She gave Rumple a kiss on the cheek followed by handshake to Neal as he decided to give her a hug instead.

"It was great seeing you again Belle, I hope we can do this again sometime"

"I hope so as well, don't you two destroy anything until I get back" Belle closed the door behind them and went off smiling at the thought the evening went off as better than she hoped minus the slight interruption.

The two men went back and both were now more at ease being in the same room together than before but Neal was not in any hurry to leave yet as Rumplestiltskin was not in the mood to go see what Belle was up to.

"How much does she know about all the stuff you've done?" this comment was not implausible to assume as Rumplestiltskin tried to think of the best way to say answer without it becoming like a case to be send off to a mental institution.

"She know everything, her first week with me she had to help me clean up the blood of a thief I was punishing. Her ability to stand up to me knowing what I can do was something that still leaves me to wonder how she loves me." He went back to his case where he kept the chipped cup and handed a pouch to Neal asking if he could open it. Neal was confused as what his father was up to as he took the pouch and found a small white box which he opened to find a gold ring with a medium sized diamond shaped into a heart with little blue sapphires surrounding the sides.

"So when is the big day?"

"As soon as I decide to figure out a way to propose" Rumplestiltskin took the ring box away from Neal caressing the diamond tip as he imagined how it would look on Belle's finger not remember he had an audience.

"You can always try the ring in the champagne trick in a secluded corner at a high end restaurant." The mention of champagne made him think about their date as Lacey where all he could do was try to avoid that mess as much as possible.

"I want to do something special, this is something I had hoped to always get right and with Belle I want to be just perfect" Neal could see the pain in his father's eyes as he felt nervous in helping him with this sort of thing but wanted to him to be happy.

"The best I can suggest is that if you want it to be perfect with Belle, is to make sure there will not be any interruptions and have some time alone together just enjoying each other's company" Never had he thought as he live would Neal have to give his father romantic advise considering his own problems but he was starting to see for the first time how much in common he and his father have in terms on how they view the world. They both hugged each other and began to spend the remainder of the evening in each other company.

Belle came back around 11:30 as Rumplestiltskin was in the living room reading as he waited up for her. She then took off her coat and shoes and plopped in the couch to him as they decided to hold each other helping her to relax.

"How is the wolf girl doing?" he started to massage her scalp as she started to rest her eyes.

"Still heartbroken but I think they might patch up by tomorrow at most. She thought she was being inconsiderate in letting us help her but I tried to explain to her it's what friends do so I insisted she stay the night at the apartment and Ariel decided to keep her company afterwards. How was your bonding time with Neal?"

"It's a start, but at least we both admitted that it something we are going to try fixing."

Belle stared at him giving him of sympathy as she put her hand on his cheek caressing him "I'm glad, we will become a family again Rumple continue to remember that". He bent down to kiss her this time passionately as she grabbed his neck to pull him closer to her. He then moved to have her lying on the couch as their mouth began to explore one another.

"I was thinking we can go to the cabin tomorrow. The snow is starting to rise up, with no phone signals" he began nuzzling her neck as Belle started to unbutton his shirt trying to listen but at the same time too distracted to care.

"Will you put the barriers up in case everyone starts to look for us?" he held him up as she started to kiss the nape of his neck as her fingers began exploring his chest happy to hear he was moaning as she touched him.

"Consider the barriers already placed we'll leave first thing in the morning" he then kissed her hands as she got up and started to leave

"Well aren't you coming upstairs" Belle gave a seductive look as she started to go the stairs acting as innocent as ever knowing Rumplestiltskin was just behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The drive to the cabin nearby the town line was not a long one although Rumplestiltskin had worried they would become stuck in the snow due to the heavy patches on the road. To his surprise and Belle's constant reassurance, there had not been ice to block them as the snow was not as deep as they had anticipated. On the way, Belle could not keep her eyes of off Rumple, the idea they would have a vacation to themselves seemed foreign to her as some new disaster would always occur in Storybrooke where her true love's assistance was desperately needed. He turned his attentions every once in a while at her as she looked away pretending not to notice.

"I believe the road is on the front direction" Rumpelstilstkin said as still kept his face on the road not wanting to break eye contact in case if this was Belle's plan.

"But this view is much more interesting" she noticed he was started to blush at her remark but still continuing to have a stone face.

She then leaned a little and started playing with Bae's shawl that around Rumpelstiltskin neck where even though they had not planned to leave the town line, it was still useful as a winter garment. Belle continued to play with the tassels for a little while which started to flicker onto Rumpelstilskin's arm; at first with light touches which neither had noticed turning then to a small tug that started to tickle his arm.

"Have I told you today how adorable you are in pretending to be innocent?" he put then put his hand on hers as he started to caress the tips of her fingers

"Me pretend? Whatever do you mean?"

She began pouting to no avail while looking around every direction she could think of as Rumple took her hand and kissed it, this time starting at her with a mischievous grin but with longing eyes.

"Don't play games with me dearie or else a price will be paid" he tried to be like his Dark One persona with the expression but his voice was still the same yet he did feel a little guilty calling her "dearie" instead of his usual endearments.

"I look forward to it" leaving Belle giggling as she decided to rest a little for the rest of the drive.

They made it as Belle went to get their bags as Rumple only brought a duffle bag as well as weekend supply of groceries while Belle insisting on carrying a weekend bag mainly to fit her books since the cabin was according to Rumple not someplace he frequented often. Still as Belle went inside she was right to see was the cabin was very dusty with some damp corners making her start to laugh thinking dust and Rumple were the real true loves. Although the cabin was still furnished, it just needed to be aired out for a few minutes as well as a fire to make it livable so she opened every window she could find but had to close the window a few minutes as the temperature rose up nearly freezing the room again.

Rumplestiltskin than started to show Belle around the cabin by just pointing out which room was where as there was only a living room as they walked in the main door, followed by a small kitchen with up to date appliances and in the far right was their bedroom and bathroom in which Belle decided to go into to get herself freshened up as Rumple decided get the rooms settled for them.

A few minutes later, there was a fire blazing along with some blankets on the couch as Belle saw Rumple started poking around the wood into the fireplace. She was annoyed at how fast he gotten ready knowing he was still using magic for mundane tasks again.

"We don't have to use magic for everything." Taking one of the blankets from the coffee table followed by her shoes as she scrunched up in the couch completely covered by the blanket. He could not have seen a more adorable sight than Belle's petite body wrapped tightly as though she lived in an igloo. "Honestly, you act as though if magic the world will come to an end" she wrapped her arms to tightly into the blanket as she tried to stare directly at him while making her point where that instead of being able to agree and accept the scolding, all Rumpelsiltskin could do was no longer contain his laughter mystifying Belle as she tried to turn away.

"Now what is so funny? Has my face gone green or something?" she still tried to scold him as though he were a child which wasn't working as she just was getting more frustrated at him that her face began to have a reddish tint.

"I'm sorry, Belle but I can't help at how adorable you can be when angry." He moved to her giving light kisses on both her cheeks followed by moving towards her nose. "Flattery will not get you anywhere Mr. Gold" she then kissed him back pretending to be annoyed at him while still having her mischievous glare as he moved onto the blanket collecting another one as they curled up together with eyes closed as their heads lying on each other with their bodies so wrapped up together until there had not been any signs of space between them.

"Do you miss Lacey?" a random question he had ponder but this was not a difficult answer to state just one he was unaware of responding quickly.

"What brought this up?" He turned her around looking into her eyes to see him give her a straight answer as Belle looked away a few times still managing to blush

"You were able to spend all your time and attention with her during those three days where looking back at it, I felt a little jealous that before losing my memory we had to plan our dates carefully so as to have all the time to ourselves."

Rumplestiltskin could not believe what he was hearing although as he thought of it, Belle would naturally have wanted to know about their alter egos as did everyone else in the town after regaining their memories.

"I would look into her eyes and I see you, the brave beautiful woman who insists on loving a beast of a man. At times she would say or do something that reminded me of you but change her mind at the last minute to the realization it was someone else. No sweetheart I never missed her, I dread the thought of had we met each other during the curse. She would have stab me in her sleep and get mad the scotch was all gone afterwards"

The guilt pondered around Belle as imagined how lonely Rumple must have been during those three days. Having to entertain Lacey, a lifeless copy of herself just so she wouldn't leave him. Although unlike most of the town she could not acknowledge this persona was her or even a section of her personality that was hiding beneath her as she remembered Lacey never saw Rumple the way she had; she viewed him as a fast form of entertainment while Belle saw her friend, lover and companion.

"You are not her nor could ever become her. Lacey was calculating and cold someone who demands attention rather than provide kindness. There had not been any warmth to her, at times it was felt as I was touched by a marble statue." They embraced holding on to each other as Belle started to weep for Rumple and for herself from the mess of losing her memories.

"I cannot begin to describe how sorry I am for what you had to endure. Regina curse me to something so vile if I was not aware what was happening to me I would not believe it myself."

"She no longer exist sweetheart. Let her be another memory for us move forward from"

"Do you really mean that?" Belle believe they were able to Rumple's reassurance would allow it to be possible

"I believe so" Rumplestiltskin had even believed it himself there was a chance for them to have recovered from their scars as they continued to hold each other not wanting to move until the fire began dying out into the night.

**I apologize for the slight angst but wanted to have some closure regarding Lacey since she tends to be the elephant in the Rumbelle room. Also the writers want to pretend she never existed where it would only make sense Belle must have given this persona some thought while everyone was in Neverland due to the time all of this was happening. Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows :)**


End file.
